hvetshranfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Yatalu/Reorganisation
Hello hvetshranologists! Even though pages about the wiki's organization don't show up in nor are linked to from any content page, it is still important to note that major changes have been made very recently. Feel free to read this blog or only the section(s) of it that you are curious about, to find out about what has been going on. Any opinions or comments? You're more than welcome to leave them at the bottom of the page! A full list of all organisation pages can also be found at , if you mark the namespace to be Hvetshran Wiki. Older pages We already have a couple of pages that are somewhat older and might not need an as elaborate introduction: *Hvetshran Wiki:Projects - list of pages on the wiki that need more work. *Hvetshran Wiki:International - page with all foreign wikis and how you can help them. *Hvetshran Wiki:News - more extented version of the News feed on the Main Page. *Hvetshran Wiki:Crew - page that lists our admin team, foreign wiki admins, and bots. A new Main Page navigation Yes, that's right: the Main Page of the wiki will get a quite new look. It is currently being worked on in User:Yatalu/Sandbox and will be in use as soon as most of its images have been filled out. It will not only cover the most important pages and categories of our wiki, but also have more visible links to important technical pages such as the rules and the style guide. This new navigation will replace the slider in the left column, and the box in the right column that says "About Hvetshran" and "Wiki Projects", giving the News and Twitter feed some extra breathing space. It is also created with the intention to give the Monobook skin (don't know what that is? add "?useskin=monobook" at the end of any wiki URL) a less empty look. Contribute, Manual of Style, Layout The pages Hvetshran Wiki:Contribute, Hvetshran Wiki:Manual of Style and Hvetshran Wiki:Layout are kind of triplets, in the sense that they each cover their own part of what the Hvetshran Wiki should look like and how it should be written. Contribute is the page that explains any visitor of the Hvetshran Wiki at what parts of this wiki they can contribute. If you didn't know this yet, you could take a look there now and be inspired to create some content for the wiki. Manual of Style gives more of an explanation how you should create, rather than what. It gives a couple of general guidelines you should follow when writing an article, though it certainly does not cover all Do and Don't´s of wikiing. Layout used to be a part of Manual of Style, but now got its separate page, as it is a quite technical guideline, mainly for me (Yatalu) and the admins, explaining what stages of layout the members of our wiki family should go through. A very own stats page Updated not-so-regularly due to the only slow page increase of our foreign wiki, we however do already have a Hvetshran Wiki:Statistics page now. This page links to this wiki's stats kept up-to-date by Wikia, but also has a quick overview of the current stage of all wikis in the family. Coming soon...? What might still change in the future? The following are still ideas and plans that are currently in consideration. Feel free to leave your own comments and even new ideas at the bottom. *The Hvetshran Wiki:About page. *A personalized Hvetshran character infobox. *Any suggestion you might make! Thank you for reading, Category:Blog posts Category:News